Régie Incendie Nord-Ouest Laurentides
History The Régie Incendie Nord-Ouest Laurentides (RINOL) was created in 2016 through the amalgamation of the following fire departements: *Service de Sécurité Incendie d'Amherst *Service de Sécurité Incendie Huberdeau-Montcalm-Arundel-et-Barkmere *Service de Sécurité Incendie Lac-Supérieur *Service de Sécurité Incendie La Conception *Service de Sécurité Incendie La Minerve *Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Faustin-Lac-Carré Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Headquarters' - 881, route 117, Saint-Faustin-Lac-Carré :Unité 131 - 2016 chief :Unité 132 - 2013 GMC Acadia operations chief :Unité 133 - 2017 Dodge Journey prevention 'Caserne 31 '- 85, chemin des Fondateurs, La Minerve :Unité 231 - 2007 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (Ex-La Minerve) :Unité 731 - 2004 International 4400 / 2005 Maxi Métal tanker (-/2000) (Ex-La Minerve) :Unité 831 - 2019 Ford F-250 / Maranda light rescue :Unité 1131 - Fibres de Verre Abitibi medical evacuation sled (Ex-La Minerve) :Unité 1231 - 2009 Zodiac rescue boat (ex-La Minerve) 'Caserne 33' - 2002, rue des Lilas, La Conception :Unité 633 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1480/20F) :Unité 833 - 2017 Ford F-250 / Maranda light rescue :Unité 1233 - 2018 ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1333 - 2017 E-Z Hauler research and salvage trailer (GRIMP) 'Caserne 34 '- 1261, chemin du Lac-Supérieur, Lac-Supérieur :Unité 234 - 1999 International 4900 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (Ex-La Conception) :Unité 534 - 2003 Freightliner FL 70 / Carl Thibault walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Lac-Supérieur) :Unité 734 - 2006 International 7400 / 199? Superior / Héloc refurb tanker (-/1500) (Ex-Huberdeau-Montcalm-Arundel-et-Barkmere, body ex-?) :Unité 834 - 2011 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 utility :Unité 1234 - 2013 rescue boat :2019 Ideal Cargo rescue trailer 'Caserne 35 '- 110, place de la Mairie, Saint-Faustin-Lac-Carré Built 2007 :Unité 435 - 2006 E-One Typhoon / 2018 1200° refurb quint (1250/420/75' rear-mount) (Ex-?) :Unité 635 - 2013 International WorkStar / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30F) (Ex-Saint-Faustin-Lac-Carré) :Unité 835 - 2016 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 utility :Unité 1635 - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue/rehab unit (SN#1444) (Ex-Saint-Faustin-Lac-Carré) 'Caserne 36' - 124, chemin Gaudias-Côté Est, Vendée Built 1994 :Unité 736 - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / 2011 Levasseur tanker (350/1500) (Ex-Amherst) 'Caserne 37' - 139, rue Maurice, Saint-Rémi Built 1993 :Unité 237 - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (Ex-Amherst) :Unité 537 - 2010 Ford E-450 / Demers / Carstar first responders (Ex-Amherst, ex-Ambulance) :Unité 837 - 2016 utility :Unité 1337 - 2013 wildfire trailer :Unité 2637 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30F) (Ex-Amherst) 'Caserne 38' - 184, rue Principale, Huberdeau :Unité 638 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (Ex-Huberdeau-Montcalm-Arundel-et-Barkmere) 'Caserne 39' - 30, Route du Lac-Rond Nord, Montcalm :Unité 639 - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (ex-Huberdeau-Montcalm-Arundel-et-Barkmere) :Unité 839 - 2017 Ford F-250 / Maranda light rescue Assignment unknown :2004 Ford F-250 SD 4x4 light rescue (ex-La Minerve) Retired Apparatus :2007 GMC C5500 4x4 / ? / 2013 Héloc refurb walk-in heavy rescue (ex-La Conception, body ex-?) (Body burned in the station in 2017) :2006 Workhorse P42 / Grumman Olson step van rescue (ex-La Minerve) :2003 Chevrolet Silverado utility (ex-Huberdeau-Montcalm-Arundel-et-Barkmere) :2001 Freightliner FL-112 / 2010 Héloc/Almac tanker (-/3000) (ex-Lac-Supérieur) :1995 Ford E-450 / Transit light rescue (ex-Amherst) :1994 Freightliner FLD 120 / 1998 Levasseur tanker (-/3300) (ex-Saint-Faustin-Lac-Carré) :1994 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#9308) (Sold to Hélie) (ex-Lac-Supérieur) :1992 Ford step van rescue (ex-Huberdeau-Montcalm-Arundel-et-Barkmere) :199? International 3400 bus / FD-Built command/rescue (ex-Huberdeau-Montcalm-Arundel-et-Barkmere) :1988 Kenworth W900 tanker (-/3300) (ex-La Conception) :Ford E light rescue (ex-Huberdeau-Montcalm-Arundel-et-Barkmere) Station Map Category:Les Laurentides Category:Departments operating Almac apparatus Category:Departments operating Heloc apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Lafleur apparatus Category:Departments operating Levasseur apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus